


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by yamsfreckles



Series: Things You Said (drabbles) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 12: Things you said when you thought I was asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop. He really wanted to respect Kenma’s privacy, but it seemed the more hushed his boyfriend’s voice got, the more his ears demanded he listen. 

It was the last night of the training camp and panic over having to leave his boyfriend the next day had driven him into Nekoma’s sleeping room. He rarely got to see Kenma what with him living in Tokyo and all. The team didn’t mind and they didn’t bat an eye when Hinata showed up at the foot of Kenma’s futon, blankets in hand. 

He had been seconds away from falling asleep, curled up against Kenma’s side when he felt Kenma slowly slide out of the futon. Hinata rolled so he was facing the other way and steadied his breathing, trying to make Kenma think he had fallen asleep so he wouldn’t stress over having woken him up. 

He heard feet pad softly across the room and a whispered “what” left Kenma’s lips.

“Are you sure it’s okay to let him sleep here?” Hinata recognized Kuroo’s voice and shrank in on himself knowing he was talking about him. “If coach Nekomata finds him in the morning you’ll get in a lot of trouble.”

Hinata worried his lip between his teeth. Kuroo was right. He really didn’t want to get Kenma in trouble.

“It’ll be fine,” Kenma said softly. “He can slip back into Karasuno’s room before wake up call. Besides…”Kenma paused as if considering his words carefully. “I…sleep better when Shouyou’s with me.”

Hinata felt his face flush and he barely heard Kuroo’s slight chuckle. “You really like this kid don’t you?” he asked.  
It may have just been wishful thinking, but Hinata swore he could hear a smile in Kenma’s voice when he said, “I really, really do.”

He heard Kenma’s soft footfalls coming back to the futon and he closed his eyes quickly, despite being faced the other way.

Kenma shifted the blankets aside and slid in next to Hinata again. The latter cursed mentally because he couldn’t turn back and cuddle with Kenma without giving away the fact that he had been listening. 

He felt a hand on his hip as Kenma buried his face beneath Hinata’s shoulder blade, inhaling quietly. “Good night, Shouyou,” he whispered so quietly Hinata wasn’t 100% sure he had said it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
